I will never let you go
by Zoranie
Summary: Boris snickered and grasped the neko-jins chin in a firm grip, forcing his face up until their eyes met once again.
1. Default Chapter

Tears from heaven: Here i go again with another fic! I know I already have three fics going but suddenly this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down! So here it is, my first TalaxRei fic. Enjoy!

…………………………………………………..

Tala stretched at his position in front of the laptop. He had been working for most of the day and the time was nearing dinnertime. The other three Demolition Boys were slacking of in their small flat, Spencer and Ian was slouched in front of the TV while Bryan was in the kitchen making dinner. Suddenly the phone rang. Tala looked over to Ian and Spencer and sighed when he figured that none of them was going to move, so he stood up and went over to the phone picking it up.

"Tala here, shoot," he said almost expecting it to be Ian's boss calling to complain about the short Russian again.

But instead he was met by the voice of Mr Dickinson, the man who was the leader for the BBA. The man sounded stressed when he spoke: "Tala, good to hear you! I'm afraid I don't have time chat with you, the reason I called is that we need your help."

"We?"

"Yes, the Bladebreakers and I. You see there have been some problems with the government when it comes to neko-jins. They are considered a danger and I assume you have heard about the new law that says all neko-jins here in Japan is supposed to be taken to a special camp. Well it's more like a jail."

"Where is this leading Mr Dickinson?"

"I'm afraid they have taken Rei."

Tala fell silent for a long moment as realising dawned upon him. The other Demolition Boys had now gathered around him to listen to the conversation even if they didn't know why their captain suddenly looked as if he had seen a ghost. " How long since he disappeared?" he finally asked.

"About a week. We have tried to locate the jail but we haven't been able to find him yet. You are our last hope," the man answered. "We'll find him. I promise." And with that they hung up.

Everyone was silent awaiting an explanation from their captain, but when nothing happened Ian spoke up. "Who was it? What happened?" Tala ran a tired hand through his red bangs sighing slightly. "Rei has been taken to a jail for neko-jins. We have to find him and get him out of there before it's to late!"

Bryan took a step forward, eyes fixed on his friend. "Did they have any guesses where it might be?"

The redhead shook his head heading over to his laptop. If they wanted to find the neko-jin they needed to start looking now!

……………………………………..

Kai yawned and clicked at the e-mail icon which where blinking telling him he had mail. It was from Tala, only saying that they where still searching for the neko-jin who had disappeared two days ago. Kai was also looking of course. Rei was like little brother to him and he would give anything to find him and take him back home. But until then, they hadn't found anything and everyone was starting to fear the worse even if Kai wouldn't allow himself to think about what might have happened to Rei.

He turned around when Max and Tyson came in. they had been to the BBA office talking to Mr Dickinson. "Anything?" Max asked a little hope tinted in his voice but it soon faded as Kai shook his head. "Where is he? He can't just disappear like this, it's not fair!" the blond said tears welling up in his blue orbs treating to fall. Tyson put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. They had been talking to the police too but to no avail. No matter how much the police wanted to help them there was nothing they could do.

Something in Kais mind told him that Voltaire had a finger in this game to. Biovolt Corporation had most of the power in their hands and they had probably paid the government to do this.

……………………………………………

The raven-haired youth shivered as he tried to curl himself up more where he lay on the hard cement floor with only a thin blanket covering him. His long hair was pooling around him looking like a dark lake making him look lost in the dark. His golden eyes were squeezed tightly shut due to the pain in his badly abused body. He wanted nothing more then cry and go back home to his friends and curl himself up on the couch with Kai by his side, watching over him like all big brothers do.

But he was all alone in this dark cold cell and no one seemed to care. Soon he couldn't hold back the tears any more as they poured down his cheeks like endless rivers. Each sob racked his body and made him tremble. Oh, how he wanted to get out of there! He would give anything to see the sun again and feel the grass tickling his bare feet. He wondered if his friends would ever find him. And even if they did would he still be alive?

Rei sat up with the blanket hold tightly around himself as if it would make him invisible. Angrily he brushed the tears away sniffling quietly as he looked around him to see if there was any way he might be able to get out. But of course he found none. The sound of footsteps outside the door pulled him from his train of thoughts and he instead concentrated at the sound. It stopped right outside door and then a key was pushed into the lock and then turned. The rusty lock clicked open and the person on the other side slowly opened the door.

Rei couldn't make out the person in front of him because of the light, which suddenly streamed into the cell blinding him. When his eyes adjusted to it he gasped when his eyes met cold red once. Those eyes could only belong to one person in this world.

Boris Balkov.

The man sneered at him and an evil grin appeared at his face when his eyes roamed over Reis body.

"Well, well. Isn't it young Rei?" he said walking into the cell stopping in front of the teen that now stood up. Rei flinched when Boris hand stroke his cheek lightly. He tried to hide the fact that his body was trembling with fear for this one man. Boris snickered and grasped the neko-jins chin in a firm grip forcing his face up until their eyes met once again. Rei couldn't help but shiver when he stared into the cruel eyes of the one man who had tortured Kai and the Demolition Boys for so many years.

His golden eyes widened when Boris bent down and pressed a hard kiss to his lips almost bruising them. "Bee a good cat and do as I say and I wont hurt you more than necessary," he hissed pushing the younger boy up against the wall. Then his hands started to roam over Reis body while the neko struggled to get free.

…………………………………….

Bryans lavender eyes followed Talas every move as the redhead paced the room waiting for the Bladebreakers to show up. They was going to have a talk about the situation they where now in. Not only Rei had disappeared, all of the White Tigers had too. All beyblade teams were helping them in the search for them and Robert had spent several hours on the phone talking to a lot of people from many different countries. Everyone was worried. But when they had almost given up all hope of ever seeing their friends again something had come up that caught their attention.

Something had been going on in Dublin. People had been evacuated from the east side of the city and the police had been acting strange around one special place. It was an abandoned old jail that was now being rebuilt. Tala started to suspect that that was where they were taking the neko-jins.

The doorbell rang and Ian hurried of to answer it, minuets later he came back with the Bladebreakers trailing behind. The only one who held his head high was Kai.

"I'm glad to see you again my brother. It's just sad that we're seeing each other under so sad circumstances," Tala said as he gave Kai a brotherly hug. "Yes. It's good to see you too Tal."

"I guess you have already noticed it too. Something is up in Dublin. I have checked a few things and it's arriving a big ship there tomorrow from Japan. It didn't say how many passengers it has, it didn't even say the name of the captain of the ship so I think we have found them."

Kai nodded turning his head to gaze out the window deep I thought. "God help the man who is responsible for this shit when I find him," he mumbled fits clenching in anger. Then he turned his attention back to his friends speaking his thoughts to them, "I would say that Voltaire is the one responsible for this. He wouldn't hesitate to do something like this! He knows how much we love that neko-jin!" he abruptly closed his mouth and stomped over to the couch and sat down. "We have to find him Tala. Please help me find him!"

"Of course I'll help you Kai. I won't rest until he and the White Tigers are here with us."

…………………………………………………………………..

Tears from heaven: The first chapter is done! Review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter two

Tears from heaven: And here comes chapter two of my newest story. Please RxR -

Notes: change of scene.

……………………………….

Golden eyes fluttered open as someone kicked him in the ribs and then yanked him up from the floor by his hair. The person was a man in his early thirties; he had short orange hair and dark green eyes. "Come on kid. It's time for you to meet the boss." With that he dragged the still half asleep neko-jin out the door and down the long stone corridor. They stopped outside a big oak door and the man knocked twice on it waiting for an answer. Son they heard someone from the inside telling them to enter. Reis eyes widened when he saw who was seated behind the big wooden desk with his hands folded on top of it. Cold grey eyes stared at him and the corners of the man's mouth twisted upwards in an evil smirk. It was none other than Voltaire Hiwatari himself. Slowly the man stood from his chair and walked around the desk to come face to face with Rei who tried his hardest to fight down the nausea in his stomach. "Well, if it isn't Rei Kon. I am pleased to meet you young Rei."

"I whish I could say the same," mumbled Rei only to receive a slap to the face.

"Too bad the rest of your team isn't here. I would like to have a little talk to my grandson."

Voltaire nodded towards a chair that was stood in the middle of the room and the guard forced Rei down on it. "Now Rei I want you to answer some questions. First: where is Kai?"

When the neko-jin didn't even look up Voltaire slapped him again.

"I'll ask again. Where is Kai?" he hissed gripping Reis chin to force his face up.

"I will never tell you that!" A snicker was heard from the old man as he let go of the young boys chin. "Oh yes you will. Now spare yourself further suffering and tell me: _where is Kai! _

Angrily Rei clenched his jaw shut and stared at the far wall. This time Voltaire backhanded him so hard his head snapped to the left and his neck cracked a little sending waves of blinding pain through his spine.

At first Rei thought he had broken his neck but soon the pain disappeared and he was able to turn his head the right way again. "Next time I _will_ break your teeny neck! Guard take him out! Give him to Boris, maybe he can teach our little cat some manners!"

The next thing Rei knew he was yanked from his seat and dragged out the room. He could hear Voltaire cursing in Russian from inside the office but he didn't care. It didn't matter what they did to him, he would never unveil where his friends were.

Tala growled again angrily typing on his laptop. He had been up the whole night to try and find something useful about the camp but there was nothing and he hadn't managed to hack into their database either. Kai had been on the phone for several hours talking to Mr Dickinson and they had decided they would all go down there with Mr Dickinson's private jet plane. "Fuck this damn shit!" he hissed closing the laptop to go check if Kenny had been able to find something with Dizzy. Knocking on the short Bladebreakers door he entered seeing Kenny by his desk typing like never before.

"Found something yet?" The short guy jumped slightly when he heard Tala behind him and then turned around fixing his glasses. But to Talas disappointment he shook his head no. Rei where are you? ´ thought the redhead when he left the room to make some coffee.

He found Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Max in the kitchen. Tyson was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Tala walked over to the cupboard and took a cup, and then he went over to the coffee machine to make some strong coffee. Kai raised his crimson orbs to watch his friend mess around in the kitchen. By the look on Talas face he could tell that the search hadn't been very successful. As the redhead felt eyes on him he turned around and saw Kai looking at him. The bluenett looked tired with dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair messy, blue bangs falling in front of his eyes and the other standing in all directions. None of them had been able to sleep the previous night and it was starting to show on each one of them.

Max usually happy, glowing blue eyes was now dull and red from crying. The long wait was hard for him and he had already broken down several times during the night. Also Tyson had been very moody. He had been angry and sad all night and had yelled at Kai and then apologised right after.

"Nothing?" it was Bryan who asked, his lavender eyes tired from lack of sleep. His team captain shook his head and then poured his cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Bryan. "This is not getting us anywhere! If we wanna find him we have to start looking right now!" Kai yelled slamming his fist down on the table anger flashing in his crimson eyes. "Yes we do. What did you and Mr Dickinson decide?" asked Tala. Kai ran a hand through his messy blue hair and sighed. "We're going down there tonight. He will pick us up around eight, it will be safer to fly down there at night." The others nodded, soon they would be there and then they could start searching for real. They all thought the same thing but no one wanted to speak it out loud. What if Rei was dead? That thought scared them to no end.

Boris turned his eyes towards the door when he heard someone knocking on it. "Enter!" he ordered and smiled when a guard came inside, dragging that neko-jin with him. Rei struggled to get loose but it didn't help. The lack of sleep and food was making him weaker for every second and he no longer had the energy to fight. The guard forcefully shoved him into the room, causing him to loose balance and fall to his knees in front of Boris.

"Voltaire asks you to learn him some manners sir."

"Of course. You can leave now!"

Hurriedly the guard left the room and the door was closed and locked, leaving only Rei and Boris in the small room. Rei was scared beyond belief and tried to hide the fact he was shaking. "I believe you have been a naughty kitten, am I right?"

The neko-jin hissed and bared his fangs at the disgusting man that was towering above him with a nasty grin plastered over his face. Then he bent down to grasp Reis chin in a bruising grip and crushed his lips to Reis trembling ones. Fear washed over the young boy as he started to struggle to get free from the man's grip. Boris broke the kiss and stood up pulling the neko-jin with him and then dragged him down to the far wall where a few chains hung from the wall. There he chained Rei, his arms above his head and his legs spread apart facing the wall. By this time Rei started to panic as he realised what this man was capable of.

"Now be a good boy and it won't hurt," whispered Boris huskily as he traced the side of Reis face with his tongue earning a whimper of discomfort from him. Soon Boris hands were at the rim of Reis pants slowly pulling them down. Tears of fear filled his eyes as he felt the man's hand run down his hip slowly stroking the soft skin. "Please let me go," he whispered tugging at the chains around his wrists but to no use. He was trapped like a tiger in a cage and there was no one there to help him. Through the dark corridors a painful scream echoed and everyone who heard it shivered in fear.

Lee opened his eyes as a scream could be heard through the corridors and his thoughts wandered to Rei. The guards had taken him away when they first came here and he and his friends hadn't seen him since then. But it was no doubt about whom that scream belonged to.

"Lee?" someone whispered fearfully and curled up closer to him. His eyes turned towards the person beside him and locked with purple ones. Kevin stared up at his leader/lover with fear shining in his eyes as he heard Reis scream. Lee wrapped an arm around his small form and pulled him closer to comfort him. It didn't help much; it would have helped if they weren't in this place. "That was Rei right?" the green-haired boy whispered burying his face in the elder's chest. "Yes, it was. God let him be all right." They lay there on the cold stone floor hugging each other trying to block out all the things going on around them. Gary and Mariah were also there with them, they moved over to Kevin and Lee and they all cuddled close together. Tears leaked from Mariah's closed eyes as she thought about all the awful things that could have happened to her brother. It was breaking her hart to know that he was still so close but they couldn't help him.

Rei lay there on the floor crying and shaking. Never had he cried that much before. His insides were torn and blood was trickling down his inner thighs mixed with seed from that disgusting bastard. They had taken his clothes from him and only left a thin blanket to keep him warm where he lay on the stone floor in the cell from where the guard had first fetched him. God how he whished he could get out of there and fly back home to all his friends. What if they never found him? Then he would be left here to die all alone. No! I have to think good thoughts or I will never pull through, ´ thought the neko-jin as he curled up when he heard footsteps outside the cell. But to his relief they continued passed his cell and down the corridor until he could no longer hear them. Some times later he drifted of into a dreamless slumber.

Tala and the others hurriedly ran out to the awaiting car and jumped inside. Mr Dickinson was seated in the passenger seat and turned around as the boys filled into the car, which was a limo. "Hello boys. I'm glad to meet you all again, I just which it was during happier circumstances." "It's nice to meet you too again Mr D," said Kai. The others agreed as the car sped of down the road to take them to the airport where the jet was waiting for them.

The ride took 15 minutes but soon they was stood beside the plane waiting for the door to open so the could start their journey down to Ireland. A few seconds later they were seated inside the plane and waited for it to take of which it did right after Mr Dickinson had taken his seat. Hang on Rei. We're coming for you! ´ thought Tala as he stared out the window.

A few hours later the plane landed on an airport outside Dublin and everyone stepped out. Another limo was waiting for them and when they had gotten in the journey continued, this time to Dublin. "So where are we going now?" asked Tyson looking from Kai to Tala awaiting an answer from one of them. Kai looked at him and then turned his eyes towards the window. "We're going to meet the Majestics on a hotel in Dublin. Robert has already rented rooms for us. Then we'll see what's gonna happen," he explained. Silence followed during the rest of the ride and everyone was relieved when the car pulled up in front of an expensive looking hotel and stopped. The driver turned the engine of and they left the car to go inside. Inside the double glass doors Robert and Enrique greeted them. Both boys was looking tired and pretty unhappy, just everyone else. "Good to see you guys again," greeted Enrique as he shook Kais hand and then Talas, the others said hi right after. "This way," said Robert after he too had greeted their friends and took of down the hallway to the elevator with the rest following close behind.

The elevator stopped on the 17:nth floor and the doors opened with a Bing´. They walked out and turned down the left hallway. Robert led them into one of the rooms he had rented and inside they found Oliver and Johnny. Oliver rose from the bed he was sitting on and swiftly walked over to them to shake their hands. Johnny didn't bother; he just greeted them with a nod of his head.

"So what do you guys have to tell us? I really hope it is something good," said Tyson as he plopped down in a seat looking at the Majestics. Enrique nodded and walked over to a desk and pulled out one of the drawers. Next he pulled out a map and spread it out on top of the desk pointing at one place. Kai, Tala and Bryan went over to him to see where he was pointing. It seemed to be a jail of some sort but the name wasn't written on the map.

"We think the neko-jins are being kept here. The jail has not been used in over 60years and only a few days ago people started to fix things up. That made us suspicious. The last time the jail was used was during the second world war."

"Okay, do you know anything about the security of that place? I mean will it be easy to get in and out or will there be many guards?" asked Kai looking at the Italian beside him.

"They have been upgrading the security system and they have placed guards at the front gates so I would say it will be difficult to get in. they also have guards patrolling the jail and grounds outside."

"Great that's just what we need. But we'll do like this, I, Tala and Bryan will search through the east side of the jail while Spencer, Ian, Johnny and Robert go searching through the west side. The rest of you will be waiting in a car somewhere near and Kenny will try and hack into their security system to shut it down," explained Kai looking at everyone in the room. Last his eyes landed on Mr Dickinson who had a worried expression on his face.

"Is that all right with you Mr D?"

"Yes, anything to get them out of there. Especially if they are at the hands of Voltaire. But please, be careful!"

"Good, it's settled then. We start with the operation tomorrow."

Then they said good night to go and at least try to get some sleep. Talas dreams were hunted by several images of Rei being tortured by that scum Boris.

…………………………….

Tbc.

Tears from heaven: End of chapter two. I am sorry for being so evil to Rei. Please don't kill me and no flames please! Thank you- Now be a sweet reader and review if you wanna know what's going to happen next! Bye.


End file.
